


Glorious Purpose

by LadyGaGalion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn’t understand Malfoy’s obsession with Loki, but that doesn’t mean he can’t use it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious Purpose

It was Halloween, and Harry was ready. He had gathered all of the items and mastered the charms necessary to play a convincing Loki. He’d even managed to procure a lock of Tom Hiddleston’s hair for Polyjuice Potion, which he’d decided not to brew in the end. Now he regretted that decision. _What if Draco finds me so unattractive that even the costume, lack of round spectacles, and height and voice change won’t sway him?_ Harry thought. It was a distinct possibility, considering that Draco had snubbed all of his previous advances, both the subtle and the blatant.

Harry released a pent-up breath and leaned back in his chair. The light fluttering in his belly that he’d woken up with that morning had turned into a constant and agonising wringing of his insides. So much was at stake. At best, Draco would sleep with him and possibly agree to dinner tomorrow. At worst, he would request a new Auror partner, or quit his job altogether, and never speak to Harry again.

Taking one last deep breath, Harry stood from the kitchen table. He pushed his checklist aside, picked up his vial of Growth Potion — nine millilitres for nine inches — and made for his bedroom, where his Loki costume was waiting.

 

  ( )  
) O  
| / \

Halloween found Draco working late in the Auror Office. There was no real need for him to be there, except that work made it easier to forget that everyone else was either partying or at home snuggling with their significant other. Draco didn’t have one of those. Harry seemed eager to fill the position of late, but Draco was reluctant. If things didn’t work out between them, and there was a good chance they wouldn’t, it could prove very awkward to continue working together.

Draco put down his quill and rubbed his temples. When he looked up from his desk the air in the corner of the office seemed to flicker. Perhaps it was time to call it a night. Clearly he was exhausted.

“Draco.”

Draco started, his hand automatically reaching for his wand. “Who’s there?”

There was no response. A chill traveled down Draco’s spine. He looked around the office again, giving extra attention to the corner where he thought he’d seen movement before.

“Perhaps it was a trick of the light,” the voice suggested. It was a voice Draco recognised. It wrapped around him like leather and velvet, and gave him goosebumps.

 _It can’t be,_ he thought.

“Show yourself,” Draco said, but his command elicited only a low chuckle.

“Such eagerness is not becoming a Slytherin.”

Draco pointed his wand in the direction the voice was coming from. “ _Stupefy_!”

The spell hit a framed picture of Harry’s parents that Harry had standing on top of his file cabinet. The glass shattered to pieces, and it fell to the floor.

_Shit._

The air just to the right of the cabinet flickered again, and the intruder revealed himself. “Care to try that again?”

Draco fell back in his chair. “Loki?”

The figure opened his arms slightly, putting himself on full display. Draco drank in the sight of him, from the black leather boots all the way to the shiny tips of his horned helmet.

The intruder noticed Draco’s reaction, and sniggered. “I know you’ve dreamed of this.”

Draco took a closer look at the man’s face. He blinked, and then his eyes widened in recognition. “Harry?”

“Loki,” the man corrected him patiently. “And I command you to kneel.”

Draco’s mouth was suddenly dry. The resplendent figure standing before him was definitely Harry Potter, although his voice was completely different and he was almost a foot taller. Draco felt his knees grow weak.

“Harry, I’m not sure this is such a good idea.”

The green eyes gleamed. “I said, KNEEL!”

Draco shivered at the outburst. He couldn’t help it; he was like a moth drawn to a brilliant flame. Slowly, trembling with anticipation and unsure if his legs could carry him, he came around his desk and dropped to his knees in front of Harry’s luxuriously clad form. He looked up with slightly parted lips.

Harry gave a pleased laugh. “You know what to do next, yes?”

Draco nodded. He reached out tentatively to touch Harry’s trousers. It was a divine contrast of hard metal on the sides and supple leather on the front and inner thighs. Harry hissed as Draco slowly slid his hand higher, stopping only when he covered the bulge in between his legs.

Harry’s fingers tightened around his sceptre. “Yes.”

Draco felt himself getting hard. Waves after wave of fiery heat washed over him. He licked his lips for show as he unbuttoned Harry’s trousers and reached inside. It was hot and sticky inside Harry’s pants; apparently he’d worked himself into quite a state while watching Draco from underneath his Invisibility Cloak. Draco closed fingers around the hard length and released it from its confines.

“Oh,” Harry breathed as Draco began to stroke him.

Draco smirked. “What’s the matter, Loki? Silver tongue turned to lead?”

Before Harry could answer, Draco wrapped his mouth around his cock. He held on to Harry’s thighs and looked up as he sucked. Occasionally his eyes would flutter shut, but then he’d open them again to get the full effect. He felt fingers in his hair, stroking gently at first, then tightening and tugging. He responded by pulling back and flicking Harry’s cockhead with the tip his tongue.

“Fuck, Draco.” Harry’s voice was hoarse and his breathing harsh.

Draco swallowed him to the root, and seconds later Harry cried out, fingers twisting painfully in his hair. He waited until the pulsing stopped, then sat back on his heels and grinned at the sight before him. It had taken him less than ten minutes to turn Harry-Loki into a heaving mess.

“Have I proven myself a worthy subject?”

“Yes,” said Harry, reaching out his hand. “And now you shall be rewarded.”

The End.


End file.
